Rebecca
| jva = Megumi Hayashibara | age = 16 }} Rebecca is a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum competing for the Mera Mera no Mi. She is the granddaughter of Riku Dold III and the daughter of Scarlett and Kyros. Appearance She is a fair-skinned, slender, curvaceous, well endowed girl slightly taller than Luffy with long braided pink hair. She wears a revealing yellow scale armor bikini, with a turquoise paludamentum, as well as a ridge helmet, and a pair of greaves and gloves. The helmet gets damaged during Hakuba's assault and is missing a middle piece as of the second round. She carries a large sword and shield. She discards the shield before entering the Block D battle royale. She is considered extremely attractive and beautiful by the other gladiators. Underneath her helmet, her braid splits off into two strands starting at her temples. When she was a child, her hair was straight and shorter and she wore a dark-colored hooded coat. Gallery Personality Rebecca is a calm and prideful warrior who harbors a deep resentment towards Donquixote Doflamingo and wishes to obtain the Mera Mera no Mi to hunt him down and kill him. Furthermore, even though she pretends to shrug off others mocking her about Spartan, she is actually really bothered by it to the point of biting her tongue. She appears to have some knowledge of the Colosseum's history and was kind enough to enlighten Lucy upon noticing his interest in the giant statue of Kyros. She is very respectful of others as she tried to get Ricky to heal up after his fight, thanked Luffy for taking down Spartan, and later paid for the food he takes. Although a brave warrior, she can be extremely emotional at times as shown when she did shed some tears as she saw Thunder Soldier. She also expressed other forms of weakness such as the biting of her tongue when she was mocked by other gladiators. She has no problem dressing up in revealing clothing which suggest she doesn't have much modesty. She dislikes expressing weakness to others as she claims she doesn't get hungry while remembering the time she told her mom she was during her childhood. In order to achieve her goal of protecting those dear to her, she was willing to resort to underhanded tactics, such as the attempted assassination of Luffy, although ultimately failing as a result of a lack in killing intent or immoral nature. After her failed assassination attempt, she was prepared to face retaliation, showing that she is not a coward. She has been shown to have her own moral principles. When she was a child, she mentioned that her mother told her not to hurt anyone after Thunder Soldier offered to train her on how to fight. As such, she fights in a way that avoids injuring her opponents directly. Relationships Family Scarlett Rebecca had a loving relationship with her mother, Scarlett. They lived happily together before the usurpation of the Riku Family by Donquixote Doflamingo. Trying to protect her daughter, Scarlett took her away from the violence that went on in Dressrosa, when Doflamingo took over. After she died trying to get food for her, Rebecca grieved over her death. Riku Dold III Rebecca is the granddaughter of the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III, who was believed to have tried to pillage his own people, causing her to be despised by everyone for her lineage. He does care about Rebecca as he was ashamed of himself for not being able to protect her. Thunder Soldier Thunder Soldier is Rebecca's father who was turned into a toy. Ever since her mother Scarlett died when she was a child, Thunder Soldier watched over and protected her as his own. Although Rebecca initially said she hated Thunder Soldier for failing to protect her mother, she eventually came to love him since he raised her for the past 10 years and also taught her how to fight. She wanted to win the Mera Mera no Mi not only to defeat Doflamingo but also fulfill her wish of living together with Thunder Soldier. The soldier gave her some words of confidence to help her try and get through the tournament. Viola Viola is the daughter of Riku Dold III, making her Rebecca's aunt. It is currently unknown what Rebecca thinks of her aunt since no interaction has been shown between the two as of yet. Friends Monkey D. Luffy Rebecca gained a little respect for Luffy upon seeing him defeat Spartan and gladly shared the story of Kyros with him when he took an interest in his statue. She was also happy to hear that he was in Block C, saying that it would be nice if they both survived the first round of the tournament, indicating she saw him as a worthy opponent. Her respect grew when she saw him tame Fighting Bull and was both impressed and humored at the sight. She was briefly worried when she thought Luffy was down and was quickly amazed when he knocked out Hajrudin with a single punch. Despite her respect for Luffy, she reluctantly attempted to kill him after he won his group's battle royale to better her chances of getting the Mera Mera no Mi. After her attempt failed, she is thankful to him for not retaliating. She tearfully opens up to him and explains her reasons for wanting the Devil Fruit. Luffy considers her a nice person and was very angry at the audience for booing and jeering at her. Convict Gladiators The convict gladiators seem to be on Rebecca's side as they helped her in the attempted assassination of Luffy. They do not share the citizens' view on her and they agreed with Luffy that Rebecca has nothing to do with her grandfather. They were very glad when Rebecca won her group's battle royale. Acilia Acilia allied with Rebecca during Block D and assisted her in reaching the finals. Enemies Spartan Some of the combatants from Corrida Colosseum mentioned that Rebecca had been bullied by Spartan in the past for a long time. She showed that she was still bothered by it when she bit her tongue and thanked Luffy for bringing him down. Donquixote Doflamingo Rebecca hates Doflamingo deeply because of his evil rule. She stood up to him and he condemned her to eternal life in the Colosseum as a "convict gladiator". She wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself from him. Cavendish Cavendish, along with everyone else in Block D, are all competitors for the Mera Mera no Mi. Despite this, Cavendish stood up for her when everyone else booed at her, causing them to cheer him on instead. Rebecca thanked him for this, but he reminded her that they are still enemies. Unlike a lot of women who fainted at the sight of his handsomeness, she regarded Cavendish without any hint of attraction. Others Dressrosa Citizens Due to being the granddaughter of the previous king of Dressrosa, Rebecca is despised by nearly every citizen of the country. The extent of this hate is displayed during a bombardment of horrific insults from the audience during the tournament at the Corrida Colosseum. To this end, the people of Dressrosa firmly believe that the "dirty blood" that flows through Rebecca's veins is more than enough cause to warrant her death. They did stop when Cavendish stood up for her. However, they continued throwing insults at her throughout the battle royale. When Rebecca was declared the winner of Block D, the citizens were utterly furious. Abilities and Powers As she wants to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, it indicates that she is not a Devil Fruit user. However, according to some of the other fighters, she is known as the "Undefeated Woman", implying that she has never lost a fight yet, but at the same time, it is suggested that she was bullied by Spartan. Furthermore, she has been trained to fight by Thunder Soldier who was able to defend her from many attackers. Another possible testament of her power is that while the other gladiator convicts were badly injured to the point of missing arms and legs, Rebecca doesn't have a scratch on her. She seems to be almost unbeatable in speed, as the gladiators were shocked when Luffy escaped from her slash. Her most impressive display was dodging, albeit barely, Hakuba's attack that hit 20 people in an instant. Rebecca uses a style of combat dubbed (by Gatz) as the , in which she utilizes her opponents' strength and momentum against them rather than using brute force, similar to real world aikido. She wins her battles by having her opponents fall out of the ring without directly injuring them. This is how she earned the title of "Undefeated Woman". Weapons Rebecca wields a medieval style long sword, which from the ground up almost reaches her shoulders. She also has a rounded shield, which she carries on her left arm. As a gladiator of Corrida Colosseum, she has received training in wielding both sword and shield during combat. For some reason, she discards the shield before the D block battle royale. Haki Rebecca has been shown to be extremely capable at avoiding attacks, and Luffy worked out that she must be using Kenbunshoku Haki. Rebecca did manage to see through Hakuba's movements despite his blinding speed. History Past In the past, her grandfather, Riku Dold III was the leader of the Riku Royal Family and the king of Dressrosa. At one time, she was seen interacting with him. Rebecca once lived a happy life with her mother, Scarlett. They lived in a small cottage just outside of town and used to pick flowers together and then sell them in town. During the Donquixote Pirates' takeover of Dressrosa, they watched as part of the city burned. Rebecca and her mother were later attacked by a group of armed men led by Diamante. They managed to escape thanks to the help of Thunder Soldier. After two days on the run, Rebecca grew hungry and asked her mother for food. Scarlett decided to gather food for the both of them, leaving Rebecca behind, though promising to return shortly. Sometime later, Rebecca heard movement in the bushes, and was shocked to discover a battered and bruised Thunder Soldier, with a bloodied Scarlett in his arms. Thunder Soldier explained how Scarlett was attacked, and, although he tried to protect her, she was ultimately killed. He then gave Rebecca some food, though she instead began to cry. Thunder Soldier immediately clamped his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet as Doflamingo's troops storm by, looking for her. Later on, Thunder Soldier told Rebecca that Doflamingo became king and that her mother was an important person, as her daughter was also just as important, which is why Doflamingo was after her. He then told her that since he failed to protect her mother, he would protect her, even at the cost of his own life. Rebecca was not concerned with herself though, fixated on the death of her mother. She began to sob for her mother as Thunder Soldier attempted to cheer her up, all while trying to run back to her old home. Thunder Soldier, however, realized that her home would have been occupied by Doflamingo's troops by now. Thunder Soldier then became her guardian, protecting her and working various jobs to support her. The Thunder Soldier then tried to take care of Rebecca who resisted at first, but over time comes to accepted him. He then found a place for Rebecca to live and tells her that although he could not live with her, he would always be there beside her. To prove his statement, he would always drop one flower petal every morning from the window into her bedroom. Over the years, the two were very happy together. One day, kidnappers broke into Rebecca's house, forcing the Thunder Soldier to attack her kidnappers and retrieve her. In the process, he entered a human's house, breaking one of Doflamingo's laws and became a wanted man. The two then found another place to live and Rebecca promised to one day live in the same house as him. Deciding that Rebecca should learn how to fight and protect herself from danger, the toy began to teach her how to defend herself. Dressrosa Arc Rebecca entered the tournament at Corrida Colosseum with eyes set on the Mera Mera no Mi, and was placed in Block D. While in the waiting area, she witnessed Luffy, under the alias of Lucy, defeat Spartan, who she then met with to express her gratitude. Upon noticing his admiration for the statue of Kyros, she told him about his legendary status. After telling Luffy about the statue, two other fighters began teasing her about how she must be happy that Spartan was eliminated. When Luffy asked what they meant, Rebecca told him not to mind them, though she was noticeably bothered by what they said. After this, she declared that she would win the Mera Mera no Mi and defeat Donquixote Doflamingo. She then asked Luffy what block he was assigned to and was happy to learn that they were assigned to different blocks. As she walked off, she told Luffy that it would be nice if they both survived the first round. Before Block C started, she was seen looking outside the Colosseum through a window. She then saw the Thunder Soldier running by with Franky and was shocked to see him. She called out to him and tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament as well as her wish to live together with him after she wins. The soldier, unable to cry but wanting to, answered that crying warriors can't win tournaments. As he leaves, Rebecca collapses in tears. Inside the colosseum, Rebecca spoke to an injured Ricky, who refused treatment despite her insistence. She later went to the observation deck to watch the Block C battle royale. After Lucy gained popularity by taming the Fighting Bull, Rebecca commented that Lucy is an interesting person. She was amazed when she saw Lucy defeat Hajrudin with a punch. She was also taken aback at how Lucy and Chinjao defeated the remaining fighters with ease, before proceeding to clash with their own Haki-imbued fists. After Luffy won Block C, Rebecca saved him as he was running from Cavendish and Chinjao. Rebecca bought him some food and sat with to him in the Gladiator's quarters. Some gladiators behind prison bars restrained Luffy and after some hesitation, she attempted to kill him with her sword. Luffy dodged the attack, however, and pinned her down. Rebecca questions him, asking why he doesn't retaliate. Luffy replied that he won't do anything to someone who bought him food. Rebecca then proceeds to tell him about the convict gladiators and how they were imprisoned in the colosseum for opposing Doflamingo. She says that she wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to kill Doflamingo as well as protect herself, and no longer have to rely on the Thunder Soldier, who was currently planning an attack against Doflamingo. Rebecca then explained to Luffy about how the toys are no different from humans, and how they are capable of all the things humans are capable of. She also explained how her mother died ten years ago, and how the Thunder Soldier took over as her guardian after her mother's death, which is why he is so important to her. The conversation was interrupted by Gatz, who announced that the ring had been repaired and Block D was about to commence. Rebecca proceeded to walk towards the arena and dropped her shield before entering. As she entered the arena, she silently prayed for Thunder Soldier's safety, and promised she will not lose. Once Rebecca entered the arena, Gatz announced her appearance and the crowd booed and jeered at her, showing their hatred of her ties to the previous Dressrosa regime. The spectators continues with their booing and jeering until Cavendish appears in the arena on his horse and gives a speech to the audience, saying how shameful they are for wanting someone dead while not willing to risk their own lives. Once all the jeering stops, Rebecca thanks Cavendish for standing up for her. Cavendish sympathizes with Rebecca but reminds her that they are enemies. Once Block D commences, Rebecca begins to fight, silently telling Thunder Soldier to watch her. During the battle royale, Rebecca stood at the edge of the ring. She defeated several opponents not by injuring them but by having them fall out of the ring. She was soon confronted by Rolling Logan. Rather than fighting him head on, she evaded his attacks and let him take out the other competitors. Rebecca was later allied with Acilia, who told Rebecca that she must reach the finals. Sometime later, Rebecca fought against Suleiman. He asked her how could she cope to live in a country where she was despised so much. Rebecca declared that it does not matter how much she is hated as long she can live with Thunder Soldier. As Rebecca continued to dodge Suleiman's attacks, their fight was interrupted when Cavendish stood between them. She saw Cavendish suddenly fell asleep and when several gladiators took the opportunity to attack him, his alter-ego, Hakuba, took control and proceeded to strike down all the remaining fighters in Block D. Despite Hakuba's blinding speed, Rebecca managed to see through his movement and barely avoided his strike, which hit her helmet. She still fell down and she was seemingly knocked unconscious. However, much to the entire crowd's dismay and surprise, Rebecca was the only one to get up. This meant she won Block D, and was able to progress to the finals. After leaving the arena, she waved to Lucy to greet him but then noticed that he was a different person. She looked puzzled as the man briefly spoke to her and walked by. When the finals started, Rebecca entered the arena alongside Lucy, Bartolomeo, Jesus Burgess, and Diamante. She continued to wonder who Lucy was. They were suddenly interrupted when some of the disqualified participants from Block D charged in, refusing to accept that Rebecca was the winner. Rebecca then witnessed Diamante repelling them using the power of his Hira Hira no Mi. After Diamante explained the rules of this round, a five-person battle royale commenced. When the fighting fish holding the Mera Mera no Mi came charging at her, Rebecca attempted to cut the chains but failed. When Burgess prepared to launch an attack against Lucy, Rebecca positioned herself behind Bartolomeo. She seemed surprised when Lucy shattered Burgess's armor. Rebecca later attacked Diamante, but her strike was ineffective because she was using a dull blade. Diamante retaliated by striking her with a club while saying that she will die if she is not willing to kill. He then mocked her about her mother's death. Major Battles * Rebecca vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Rebecca vs. Corrida Colosseum Block D gladiators ** Rebecca vs. Rolling Logan ** Rebecca vs. Suleiman * Corrida Colosseum Finale ** Rebecca vs. Boss Class Fighting Fish ** Rebecca vs. Diamante References Site Navigation de:Rebecca es:Rebecca fr:Rebecca it:Rebecca ru:Ребекка Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Riku Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Dressrosa Characters